Destroy or protect
by teentitangirls3
Summary: What would happen if the girl you loved will destroy the world? will he help or kill her? Read this to see what Beast boy will end up doing.
1. Chapter 1

To start off the story we'll go to when BB first saw Raven

In late winter Raven, wearing her dark clothes, stared out the window in the back of the classroom. She was looking at the clouds wishing she could be in her room drinking herbal tea. The teacher's voice brought her back to earth. "Okay class, we have a new student, please be nice to Beast Boy." She said that, a boy with green skin and hair walked into the room. The shy green boy said hello and glanced at the whole class. Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other until she looked away and began daydreaming again. What she hadn't realized is how important he would be to her one day.

Beast boy easily made friends with the popular kids, Robin and his girlfriend Starfire, Terra and Cyborg. Even with his new friends, he had his mind on that one quiet girl he saw. "So who's the quiet girl in the back of the room?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh you mean Raven?" said Terra "raven. What a beautiful name" Beast boy thought. "Yeah that girl, why is she so quiet and stuff?" questioned Beast boy. "We don't really know why. She has always been like, but I don't think you should talk to her." replied robin. "Yes she is quite odd. She does not eat lunch. Not even the butter of peanuts or the jam of the jelly." Star said. "Oh if you say so." said Beast boy sadly.

Even with the warning, Beast Boy couldn't help but love her. She always looked so serene and beautiful. After months, he finally told her his feelings about her. "Raven, I know this may sound a bit odd, but..." he said nervously" will you be my girlfriend?" Raven narrowed her eyes and replied coldly "No." She began walking away but heard beast boy shout out" Please give me a chance! Please just one date, Raven? I promise I'll blow your mind!" Raven gave in and whispered into his ear" Fine. One date." she didn't realize that he was true to his words. Their first date went perfect. It involved a romantic dinner, a boatride with a beautiful sunset, and fireworks. He had blown her mind. When they first kissed, Raven's black cloak turned pink and she finally smiled. She was truly happy

The school year and summer went by quickly for the loving couple. THey were so happy with each other. On the last day of summer, Raven asked Beast boy a very serious question. " Would you love me no matter what?" she said quietly. " Yes Raven, I will love you forever" He replied, not having any idea of what would happen next fall. He sealed his answer by giving Raven a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first day back to school, everyone student headed to the gym to hear an important news report. Everyone watched in confusion as Raven's face appeared next to the anchorman explaining that Raven was destined to destroy everyone and said the police was offering $500,000 for her capture. As fast as she could, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand and ran out of the gym. The rest of the students realized had happened and began forming an angry mob. Raven and Beast boy ran to the roof and her pink outfit and told Beast boy "Remember what you told me at the end of the summer? Don't forget it" and jumped off the roof with him. She used her powers to teleport them to safety. Beast boy was freaking out and asking "What is going on here?" "Nothing." She replied. "You still love me though right?" she asked doubtfully. There was a very awkward silence before Raven asked again, "You still love me, right? You promised you would forever" she pleaded him. "I don't know anymore Raven, I just don't know." He said with no emotion at all. "But you said…" she was interrupted by Beast boy's yelling "Well, sometimes we say things that aren't true!" He turned away from her and broke Raven's heart." I think we should break up. I can't be here for you anymore. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

.

The world was spinning for Raven. All she could hear were three mere things. People cheering Beast Boy for returning to the world, a slamming door, and her sobs. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her once pink cloak was now black, and her heart went from warm and kind, to cold and hateful. She felt like her world was ending. Like she was dying inside.

Once she pulled herself together, she decided on what she should do. First she had to change her appearance. She retrieved a blonde wig, green colored contacts, and makeup to conceal her gray skin. The empath changed into regular clothes. She was ready to go to France.

When she was asleep on the plane, she had a memory of the past. You may not know this but when Raven was little, she was bullied. She was bullied for her unusual looks. She can remember it as if it were yesterday. " Hey, everyone look at Miss Nobody. No one will ever love her!" They would say this and laugh. This happened until unusual people like Cyborg and Starfire joined the class. She stills feels the pain she felt back then but now it is worse since she lost her finally found love. All she wanted was for him to be happy. She woke up crying when she reached her destination.

* * *

><p>this is M. so i still hope you like it. please review it. if you are human of course.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy was back in school a day after the incident and break-up. He was no longer his happy self. He was more like angry, upset little boy. Terra still tried to to talk to the heartbroken boy. "I guess she wasn't the person we thought she was Beast Boy, but I know how to make you feel better. Would you like to go out with me?" She asked. Beast Boy answered with no emotion in his voice. "Sure, why not?" Terra beamed at him and without thinking, kissed him. A kiss full of passion and nothing else.

In France, Raven walked to her new apartment. When she finally arrived, she immediately closed the blinds and took all of the skin crème and gunk off her skin with a long hot shower. She put on a black flowing dress and walked toward her kitchen to begin making her dinner. But all of a sudden, she feels pain in her heart, realizing it has something to do with Beast Boy. When they were dating, she had set up a telepathic link with him. Raven began to meditate and goes into a state of mind which allows her to see what Beast Boy is doing. She sees Terra kissing him, which shocks her so much she returns to her body and finds tears slipping down her face. She enters the bathroom and begins to wipe away her tears with tissues. she looks in the mirror and sees Slade. " Don't be afraid Raven" he whispered. "Im only trying to help you fufill what you were made to do" Raven sighs, knowing what she has to do. She has no one worth living for anymore, so why not do it? She teleports them both back to her old school.

* * *

><p>What is she going to do? sorry for the short chapter but i will have more up later. ~M<p> 


End file.
